The present invention relates generally to organic compounds for semiconductor applications.
Organic materials have recently received enormous interest over their silicon analogues because they can potentially be used to fabricate organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs) at low cost, over large coverage areas, and on flexible substrates. However, many known organic semiconductors suffer a number of drawbacks such as, for example, susceptibility to air oxidation and/or limited solubility even in hot solvents. Further, use of expensive processing techniques such as vacuum deposition is required for solid materials, making such materials unsuitable for fabricating of large-area films. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an air-stable and more soluble organic semiconductor material in order to fully realise the potential benefits of organic electronics.